Talk:Rank insignia
Clarification Actually a pip is by definition round. A piece of rectangular rank insignia would traditionally be known as a "squawk" or a "lozenge." -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 00:47, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) Whats the deal with the chest pins on the 2-6 movies? The chest pins in the movies have different patterns of gold and silver, but in the wrath of kahn, its gold and and the back peice is whiteish does this have to do with rank? or did the pin change over the years? http://www.downloads2.homestead.com/kirk014.jpg that picture s the source of my confusion i thought they were gold and now theres silver in there --Pulsar483 00:46, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :I am not sure I completely understand the question, but I think it is that the rank pins appear to be silver here instead of gold. Well, for one thing, it is possible that it is just the lighting. Cameras, especially if they are not properly color balanced, will record colors differently in different lighting. Another possibility is simply that the uniforms changed. Remember, those movies take place from 2286 to 2293, there is a good possibility of at least minor changes happening. Those same uniforms are also used by the Enterprise-C in the 2340s, so they were probably changed somewhat then too. Think about how many times the uniforms changed over TNG/DS9, and that was less than 15 years, not 60. --OuroborosCobra 00:52, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::Also, the Wrath Of Khan was made on virtually no budjet, so not only did they re-use sets and stock footage from the first film, they aslo re-used the uniforms and the rank pins.. only they were very clever about it, and they died the uniforms all red, and painted the rank pins with metallic paint (: The 3rd movie had a decent budget, so they probably went out and made new uniforms from scratch, and just matched them to the old ones 15:38, 22 June 2006 (UTC) How do the pips attach? When I was watching the DS9 episode The Way of the Warrior, when Worf was folding up his uniform, you saw a goldish looking piece on the inside of the collar, which is on the opposite side of the fabric to where the pips attach. I know that in real life they used velcro (I think, they definitely did for the combadges), but does this suggest that they attach magnetically in the Star Trek universe? Kitface 11:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: I also noticed this, looking like more of a hole in the collar, to me though. If it is magnetic, then the instances of characters adding/removing pips from uniforms ("Lower Decks", "The Adversary" and "Unimatrix Zero" come to mind) are strange as the character doing the work always appears to fiddle with the collar on the inside as though they're fixing a clip to the pips rear side pin (like those of us that cosplay or wear real life military uniforms would have).